Health care supporting systems and services where (i) an individual obtains individual vital data at home in order to utilize the vital data for individual health care and sends the obtained data to a medical facility and the like, and (ii) the medical facility and the like processes and describes the information so that the individual and/or the client can understand the data and sends them to the individual and/or the client.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the information flow in a conventional health care supporting system. In the conventional health care supporting system like this, as shown in FIG. 1, value-added information made of only one subject's vital data is provided to a subject, or a contractor who is a directly interested party of the subject, for example, his/her guardian, employer or the like. In other words, in the conventional health care supporting system, the focus is placed on that, as soon as abnormality is detected in individual vital data, the abnormality is immediately notified to the subject and/or the contractor.
The above-mentioned features are described in the Japanese Laid-Open application No. 2001-137199 publication.
However, if not only an individual utilizes his/her vital data for health care but also information indicating health condition of the whole society that is made based on subjects' vital data including other people can be utilized, health care supporting systems and services can become socially more useful. For example, the epidemic of an infection such as an influenza or food poisoning can be anticipated by judging from the increase in the rate of subjects with a fever. In the case where a countermeasure for it is taken early, more effective health care can be realized. If a public institution or the like takes this countermeasure, it is effective for preventing the epidemic from becoming wide spread.
An object of the present invention is, taking into consideration a new need like mentioned above, to provide a vital data utilization system, method, program and recording medium that socially contribute more.